House Fabia
House Fabia is a large Italian House located within the Kingdom of Remos, and quite influencial in the city of Ravenna. House Fabia is the only house in Ravenna with its own unique coat of arms outside of House Pullo of Ravenna with all the other houses taking a variation of the Pullo coat of arms as a sign of respect to their new station. Following the sacking of Rome the leadership of the city of Ravenna would come behind Titus Pullo and his daughter Yvonne Pullo when they went about leaving the Roman Empire, and founding the Kingdom of Remos. History Early History Founding of Remos Ravenna had become the centerpiece of the northern defence of the Italian Peninsula, and yet despite this their calls to be given more clout at the Senate of Rome. These calls were led by the Lady Yvonne Pullo of whom was the bastard born daughter of Titus Pullo but of whom had been raised to noble born by the Emperor himself on the words of Lucius Vorenus, and despite all of this she was treated with extreme disrespect over her bastard birth, and also for being from Ravenna of which was treated as a far flung colony by the Senators in Rome. Yvonna would go to her father's friend Lucius of whom had been the main reason for her rise from a bastard, and she found he was severely curtailed by the Senators of whom hated him for his resistence to their words. Realizing that without Lucius she would have no chance of seeing the Emperor she attempted to go to an actual Senate Meeting but was rejected from entering due to her Sicilian birth, and the other Ravennian's with her were extremely discusted to the point that it nearly came to violence, but Yvonna would pull them back and stopped it. Yvonne would leave with the Ravenna delegation and return to the fortress where she reported alongside the others about their mistreatment by the Roman Senators, and not long after this they learned of the Sack of Rome. Following the sacking of Rome the leadership of the city of Ravenna would come together in order to meet on this issue, and as this meeting was being prepared Yvonna, would gather together some of her main supporters and would deliver a speach to them of which watched on by her father would convinse them to leave the Roman Empire and found their own Kingdom where they would all have a voice. As the meeting went forward Yvonne backed by her supporters and with her father standing behind her she was able to convinse the remaining nobles that she had what it took to lead them out of the problems of the Roman Empire and into a better future as an independant kingdom. Alliance with Lucerne Following the foundation of the Kingdom of Remos they would invite the Lucernians to Ravenna where they two sides would meet, and during this many marriages were created between the two as well as many other arrangements made that pushed the two kingdoms closer together and more specifically pushing Ravenna further away from Rome. Noteable Members Family Members *Bruno Fabia **Lucia Fabia ***Vedius Fabia ***Antius Fabia ***Spurius Fabia Other Noteables Category:Houses in Remos Category:Houses in Europe Category:Italian Noble Houses